Digital video can be used, for example, for remote business meetings via video conferencing, high definition video entertainment, video advertisements, or sharing of user-generated videos. Due to the large amount of data involved in video data, high performance compression is needed for transmission and storage. Various approaches have been proposed to reduce the amount of data in video streams, including compression and other encoding and decoding techniques. These techniques may involve subpixel interpolation for fractional motion.